


Stars

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are stars? And why do people make wishes on shooting stars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Characters are not mine. They are rightfully Valve’s. Any event happening here that may resemble any in real life is purely coincidental as this is a work of fiction.

Warning: Terrible writing ahead.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Stars.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Scout was sitting on top of the roof of the bridge, staring at the night sky.

"Scf! Hut hur hmn hmhnngh hr?"

"Oh! Hey man. Nothing really, just staring at the stars."

Pyro gets on the roof and sits beside him.

"… I never really see the stars from where I was from ya know? I mean, yeah you can see some but not these many."

Pyro looks at him then at the sky. It was true, the sky was almost like a dark blue canvas littered with glitters.

"Hey look! A shooting star!" Scout exclaimed excitedly, almost like a child, as he sat and pointed at the direction.

"Make a wish man!"

Scout looked back to the direction of the star and closed his eyes, forming his hands as though saying a prayer, Pyro doing the same.

"Hut hhb hu hfh hur?"

"Me? I wished for a new bat and some muscles! Also for a lot a chicks! How ‘bout you man?"

"Hnhrft!"

"Not fair man! Anyways, I bet ya wished for a balloonicorn or something…"

Scout lies back down, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Hur hnt hnhng hmhnd?"

Scout shakes his head.

"Nah! It’s nice outside tonight. The sky’s pretty and the night’s warm.

Pyro stares at him for a while then lies along side him.

"Sometimes, I’m kinda glad that I’m here ya know? From where I came from, the neighborhood doesn’t let anyone have a good night’s sleep. People kill each other too much and my brother’s keep on botherin’ me."

They look at each other at the same time.

Scout smiles at him.

"I’m glad to be here with ya guys."

He couldn’t tell what Pyro was thinking and so looks back to the sky. They remain there like that for a while, simply staring and admiring the stars.

Pyro hears a snore and he looks at Scout who was, indeed, fast asleep.

Pyro removes his glove and gently caresses Scout’s cheek. He then lifts his mask a bit and leans down, softly kissing Scout’s lips.

"What I wished for," Pyro whispers more to himself than to Scout, "was to get closer to you. To me, you are like a star. So beautiful… but so distant. I can only admire you from afar. Like a shooting star I have to get my chance… Or I might lose you forever."

Scout stirs but he doesn’t wake, whispering something that Pyro couldn’t catch.

Pyro smiles and puts on his glove and fixed his mask. He then picked Scout up, carrying him back to his room.

~~~~~×~~~~~

The End.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Ok….

I know I write horribly. Please feel free to correct or critic.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation to Stars because I just realized that how did Pyro carry Scout since they were actually on the roof? Thank you to Nutt because the thought came to my head when I read the comment. XD

Characters are not mine. They are rightfully Valve’s. Any event happening here that may resemble any in real life is purely coincidental as this is a work of fiction.

Warning: Terrible writing ahead.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Sleep.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Pyro bends down and carefully picks Scout up, carrying him in a bridal position. Scout may be lean, but he wasn't all that light. Carrying the young man though was not a hard task for Pyro as he does run around with an even heavier flamethrower all day in the battlefield.

He jumps down from the roof and lands a bit heavily on the ground. Scout stirs but does not wake up. Pyro smiles behind his mask and walks towards the sleeping quarters.

Luckily enough for him, Engineer was awake to open the door for them. He doesn't ask Pyro why he was carrying Scout and simply locks the main door once they entered and goes towards the basement to probably work on an invention or something.

As Pyro stood in front of Scout's room. He hesitated whether he should wake Scout to open his door or if he should just carefully look into Scout's pocket and look for the keys.

Not really wanting to wake the young man from his slumber, Pyro decides a third choice and brings Scout to his own room.

Pyro easily opened his door and places Scout onto his own bed. He looks Scout over and smiles when Scout moves and hugs one of Pyro's stuffed balloonicorns.

The bed was small, just enough for one person. So even if Pyro wanted nothing more than to lie on the same bed and replace the stuffed balloonicorn in Scout's arms, he opted to sleep on the sofa.

He covers Scout with a blanket before preparing himself for sleep. Pyro strips down to his underwear and takes another blanket from his closet then heads over to the sofa. He makes a mental note to wake up early so that he can put on his mask before Scout wakes.

~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

Scout wakes up and was surprised to find himself in a strange room. He remembers falling asleep on the bridge's roof last night and so he wonders what he was doing on a bed? He looks down and sees a stuffed balloonicorn.

'Oh right! I was with Pyro last night. Huh, he must have carried me then. Why didn't he just bring me to my room though?'

Scout sits on the bed and looks around. He sees movement on the sofa and so goes over there, being careful so as not to make any sound that may wake the other. He looks at the man who was asleep.

The man wasn't familiar at all, but because of the mask that was on his hand, Scout knew it had to be Pyro. He looks carefully as this was the first time Scout was going to see the other's face. He has seen his lips those times that they ate together but this was the only time he saw the whole face.

Pyro looked so peaceful, sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. Scout somehow wished that Pyro was awake so that he could see his eyes, but he did not wish to wake the other.

Scout finds himself leaning closer to Pyro and before he knew it, he was kissing the other on the lips. The young man pulls back quickly and blushes.

He places his hand over his lips and quickly exits the room, still being careful so as not to wake the other.

~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

Pyro wakes up and yawns, stretching on the sofa as he did. He gets up and looks over to the bed, finding Scout gone.

'Shit!' Pyro mentally cursed as his hand immediately covered the lower half of his face. He immediately remembers that Scout usually wakes up earlier than the rest because he has his morning jogs.

'Did he see my face!?' Pyro thought to himself as he quickly went through his morning routine and put on his mask and outfit. Today was ceasefire so they didn't need to go to the battlefield.

Pyro goes to the mess hall, hoping that Scout may be there eating breakfast.

And he was.

Scout was seated at one of the tables, wolfing down on some cereals. Pyro takes some toast and milk and goes to join him.

"Hud hrmng!" He tries to greet as cheerfully as he could, hoping that he did not seem nervous at all.

"Good morning to you too mumbles!" Scout replies. Pyro sits down and lifts up his mask so he could eat.

"Uh... Scout?"

"Yeah?"

"About this morning... Did you... See my face?"

"Yeah. I did. You look nice to be honest, I can't help but wonder why you wear a mask. I thought it was because you were hiding something. But I honestly think you don't have to. Maybe you have your reason though. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that I saw. I promise." Scout smiled and flashes him a thumbs up before going back to eating his cereal. His head bowed quite low that Pyro can't really see his face.

Pyro felt himself blush when Scout said that he looked nice. He was glad that the mask was still covering his cheeks. He eats his breakfast and the two said no more for the entirety of their meal.

~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

The end.


End file.
